Jake Rosenbloom
"That's exactly what they did! Nothing!" - Jake in The Dead of Night after Atticus gets kidnapped by Casper and Cheyenne Wyoming. Jake Rosenbloom is a minor character in the Cahills Vs. Vespers series. He is the half-brother of college-freshman 11-year old Atticus Rosenbloom, the younger geek friend of one of the main characters, Dan Cahill. History Not much is known about Jake. However, it might be that his mother died when he was young and his father, Mark Roseenbloom, had married a new woman, Astrid Rosenbloom. She gave birth to his younger half-brother, Atticus, whom Jake is very protective of. Appearances ''The Medusa Plot He appears with his brother, Atticus, in the Roman Colloseum Dan and Amy had promised to meet. After meeting them, he asks Amy why they travelled alone even though both she and Dan are underaged. As they go through the tunnels, by the time they had went passed a sign that said off-limits, Jake demands they go back, and he does, leaving Atticus, and goes to tell the police. After consulting the police, he tells them of their theft at the Uffizi, resulting to Amy and Dan's turnover to the Interpol. Atticus then goes to Jake after seeing Dan take the ''Il Millione. They come back without the cops, however, Amy then kicks him on the abdomen. ''A King's Ransom Jake appears yet again, and is quarreling with Atticus on why they should meet up with Amy and Dan after Katja Mavel had called them to tell that two scholars came to read a book of Johannes Kepler. They meet up and Amy promises they will not steal the map. After the burning of the library, Jake sees Cheyenne with Atticus and kicks Cheyenne, releasing Atticus. After Amy and Dan got out, he carries Amy to the ambulance and asks the nurse if she will be all right. After this, Amy explains why they had to steal the map after Jake blowing a gasket once realizing that they stole the map. Then, Atticus then tells him of their Cahill status that he knows a bit. He was last seen by Amy in the square after Atticus' kidnapping. The Dead Of Night'' After Ian Kabra asked Amy about what they did, Jake screams that they exactly didn't help Atticus. He then says that he was angered when Amy said he must not call the police. He then shows he is scared if the Vespers will kill his brother since he was the last Guardian. After Dan blurts that they will not kill Atticus, Jake retorts that they shot someone in the shoulder, which is close enough to kill. He then was about to leave to find Atticus, despite the Vespers' strength. But before he leaves, Jonah comes in. He disdainfully asks if they were related to Jonah. After hearing McIntyre's name, he then says that, since McIntyre was the family lawyer, he will sue them if anything happens to Atticus. Then Amy tells him the whole truth. He finds Atticus with Amy and Dan. Family *Atticus - Brother. *Mark - Father. *Astrid - Deceased stepmother. *Unnamed mother. Characteristics Jake is said to have lighter skin than Atticus, since his mother was white. He is said to be as good-looking as his father. In the cards, he seems to have reddish-brown hair. He is rather hostile against Amy and Dan ever since Medusa Plot, and is very overprotective of his younger brother. He, like Amy, loves his younger brother very much. He has developed a crush on Amy. Talents *Has learned martial-arts. *Is highly intelligent, though not like Atticus. *Knows Latin. *Can charm his ways into things. Trivia *Was thought as being a suspect of Vesper Six. *He is a suspected Guardian, since he is related to Atticus, but only through their father. Category:Possible Vesper Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:The Rosenbloom Family Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Cahills vs Vespers Mission 1: The Medusa Plot Category:A King's Ransom Category:Suspected Vesper Category:Guardians